Golden Saucer Date
by Over Lord Prier
Summary: It's the date between Tifa and Cloud at the golden saucer only what I think could have happened.
1. Sometimes things happen for a reason

I don't own any Final Fantasy games or anything that I shouldn't so don't sue me. I have no money anyways so your just wasting your time. Now on with the story..  
Date  
  
Children were running and laughing as they made there way up the stairs and into there parents hotel room. It was time for little children to be tucked into bed, even if they were on vacation at the Golden Saucer. With all the things to do here, you would think that they would be too tired to do anything but sleep. Busy all day playing games and meeting lots of new people. This was the perfect place for people to get there minds off of there troubles. But not for Cloud Strife, he had too many things to worry about. Going after Sephiroth wasn't going to be easy, too make matters worse they were trapped at the Golden Saucer. The ropeway just stopped working, they would have to wait until it was repared. There was no telling how long it could take, they could be trapped for days, leaving Sephiroth to do as he pleases. Knowing the way Sephiroth thought, Cloud knew that many people were in danger, and they were powerless to stop it.   
  
Cloud looked up and noticed Cait Sith looking around restlesly. Something was bothering him. He must feel out of place, Cloud though as he glanced up at him. Cait Sith just joined the group a short time ago, so it made sense that he did feel a little nerves around everyone. They never really got a chance to be all together like this. This was the first time it had happened since they left Midgar. Cloud looked over at Tifa, she seemed to be deep in though. Cloud hated to see her like this, she was everything to him. But lately she seemed to be always thinking to herself, never voicing what she was thinking about. She was the only one he really cared about, he had joined SOLIDER just to impress her. Also so that he would have the power to protect her when she needed him. The problem was he couldn't get the nerve up to talk to her about his feelings, but at the same time she was the only person he showed any emotions too.   
  
"What's wrong Cloud?" Tifa said placing her hand on his sholder, she tilted her head down so that she could see his face. " Are you okay?" It broke her heart to see Cloud so worried. " . . I'm fine . . just worried about you." Cloud said braking the trance he was in, looking up at Tifa, his answer surprised her. " When something is bugging you Tifa, just tell me. Okay?" Cloud tilted her face closer to his, so that she would look directly into his eyes. A smile came across her face. "Okay Cloud." Tifa said with a giggle. She loved Cloud so much, he was the reason why she was still here. She could never face Sephiroth alone, but when Cloud was by herside she could do anything.  
  
"We don't usually get the chance to be together like this, huh?" Cait Sith said looking around the Ghost Hotel lobby, he glanced around at everyone but stopped at Cloud.  
"Cloud, how 'bout it? Can you tell us what's happened so far? I don't really know what's gon' on because I wasn't here in the beginning." Cait Sith looked around at everyone for more imput. "Yeah! I'm all for it!" Cid said now sitting up and paying more attenshion to what was happening.   
  
"I been here since the beginnin', an' I still don't know what the hell's goin' on either." Barret said shaking his fist, he turned toward Cloud looking for answers.   
"Cloud, the hell's goin' on? C'mon, tell us!" Cloud glanced around at everyone, they all seemed to need some direction. Everyone but Tifa, she just watched Cloud explaine the situation to everyone.   
  
She understood what was going on very clearly, there mission was to stop Sephiroth from finding the Promised Land. She new that, that's what her mind should be foused on. For some reason she couldn't keep that one track mind set, all she could think about was Cloud. How she wanted to be with him, that she wanted to spend some time with him tonight. Even if it was just a little time alone with Cloud, she wanted to tell him how she felt. She watched silently as he spoke of the Promised Land and Sephiroth, but one thing bugged her.   
  
"How many men with Black capes and number tattoos are there?" Tifa asked walking infront of everyone, hoping someone had the answer, would they have to fight them all, she hoped not. Red XIII turned and looked at Tifa with a sad expression painted on to his face, he had the number 13 on his sholder would he go madd too.  
" . . . you know, of course . . . My tattoo is number 13." Red XIII said, Tifa steped back in surprise.   
"How did you get that tattoo?" Cloud asked, Red XIII looked down in anger, his tail flicking about like a whip.   
" . . . Hojo put it on me. Everything else is just war scars, but the number was done by Hojo." Cloud looked at red with sympthy in his eyes. Hojo is your basic madd sciencetist, he would take people and do horrible unspeakble things too them. "So there are at least 13!?" Tifa said, that's alot of people they might have to fight, she didn't even want to think about how strong they might be.   
  
" . . . You know . . . . . ." Aries looked as though something was bothering her, but she was quickly out with what it was. "I think Hojo did something to those men in the black Capes, but I Don't know what it has to do with Sephiroth though . . . That's why I think we should just go after Sephiroth himself." Barret though for a moment, this was way to confusing for him. "Yeah, me too! It's all just to damn confusin'." Aeris glanced over at Cloud and Tifa, they were standing fairly close together. Tifa noticed her staring, what could she be staring at, Tifa thought. Then it hit her, Cloud, she was staring at Cloud.   
  
Tifa's heart sank, why was it no matter how hard Tifa tryed to keep hold of Cloud, something or someone would take him away from her. It just wasn't fair, she loved Cloud too much to lose him but at the same time she didn't want Aeris to be unhappy. What if Cloud liked Aeris more then her, she would lose him again. She would never laugh or smile again, Cloud ment everything to her. She needed him, even though her and Aries were best friends, she still wouldn't be able to bare loosing Cloud to her.   
  
"And . . ." Aries was about to continue but stopped mid sentence. She covered her eyes and turned to go up the staires. "I'm sorry, forget it! I think I'm tired. I'm going to bed now." She said running up the stair case, everyone watched as she ran into her hotel room. "What was that, all of a sudden!?" Cait Sith said pointing to where Aeris had been standing only a minunte ago. Tifa starred with a confused look on her face, Cait Sith took the words right out of her mouth. What could have upset her? "Is that all? How 'bout the Black Materia?" Cloud just shruged. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you." Yuffie stood there her hands on her hip, she was getting board of Cloud's boring rampling on. She just wanted too sleep. "I'm tired too." She said running up and into the same hotel room Aries had gone into. Barret also figured he should also be getting some sleep, it would be nice to sleep in a soft bed. They had been sleeping in tents a lot lately, a bed was a great change.   
"Now all we gotta do is take action! We're startin' tomorrow!!" Barret said before making his way to his hotel room, he just couldn't wait anymore for Cloud too make up his mind on what to do.   
  
"Cloud . . . I'm number 13. Am I going to go mad too?" Red XIII asked looking scared by his own words, Tifa kneeled down beside him. "I don't know what Hojo did to you, but you've been all right so far, right?" She placed her hand on his head patting him, Red XIII looked up at her still looking worried. "But . . ." Tifa cut him off. "Be strong." Red looked down to the floor. "But. . I ." Tifa stopped him again. "Stop it. Red XIII. Be strong!" Tifa was so scared by Red's words that she hadn't realised she had raised her voice. "Tifa?" Cloud looked at her surprised, he could tell she was scared. Cloud new her friends ment everything to her, she couldn't bare losing one of them. She turned to look at Cloud with tears building up in her eyes.   
"You're not the only one who's worried!" Cloud wanted to hold her to stop her from crying but she quickly rubbed the tears away and turned away from Cloud. She promised herself she would never cry infront of him, she didn't want him to think she was weak.  
  
"I don't know what's goin' on, but we're in a bad situation. . ." Cait Sith said walking toward the stair case. Vincent pushed Cid waking him up. Cid slowely stood up and started up the staires as Vincent followed behind him. Cloud looked over at Tifa, she was watching Cait Sith and Red XIII the last of the group make there way up the staires. "We should be getting some rest. Your going to need your rest just incase we have to fight Sephrioth tomorrow." Cloud walked over to Tifa, placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head so that she was looking back at Cloud, she forced a small smile on her face. "hmmm.." Cloud looked down at her waiting for her to continue. " You really think so?" she said looking down at her feet, she didn't really want to sleep just yeat. "I guess. I'm not really tired but I should still try to get some sleep anyway. We should both try. " Cloud said gestured her to follow him up the staires, she walked beside him as they made there way up the steps to the main hall.   
  
They walked side by side down the large hallway, both lost in there own thoughts. There were no sounds, but the echo of there boots hitting the floor on every step. The silence was a bit intimidating, they both wanted to speek but couldn't find the right words. ".. Do you remember, when we were kids and you said that you would take me to the Golden Saucer?" Cloud stopped and thought for a moment, he laughed a little recalling what had happened. "You wanted to go so badly but no one would take you." Cloud laughed alittle. "So I said that someday when were older I would take you." Tifa smiled to herself, he remembered. She hoped that maybe when this was all over he would take her to the Golden Saucer, even if just once.   
  
They continued to walk until they reached the door to Tifa's room, Tifa stopped and turned to look at Cloud. "Good night Cloud, ... sweet dreams." Tifa said smiling up at him, Cloud smiled back causeing her legs to feel like jelly. "Good night Tifa, sweet dreams to you too." Cloud said, before turning to head for his room. She walked into the three beded hotel room with a large smile on her face, she started humming to herself. But she quicky stopped because she noticed Aeris was asleep on the bed beside the window, Yuffie was also in the middle bed, she turned her head to look at Tifa.   
  
"You like Cloud don't you?" Yuffie said sinkering to herself, Tifa face went bright pink but lucky for her they were in the dark so Yuffie couldn't see her blush.   
".. What makes you say that?" Tifa whispered back. " Me and Cloud are just old friends." Yuffie looked at her not convinsed, everyone but Cloud new how Tifa felt about him. "What ever!" Yuffie shot back. "We all know how you feel about Cloud." Tifa's mouth dropped open, was she that obvious. "... Oh stop it Yuffie. Your just being fuleish." Tifa said laying down on the last bed , Yuffie sat up looking at Tifa. "You may deny it, but we all know the truth." Yuffie said turning her back to Tifa. " You shouldn't keep your feelings from him." Tifa looked over at the spunky sixteen year old alittle surprised at what she had said, Yuffie always seemed to care only about herself. She must have thought of Tifa as a friend or she wouldn't have said that, and she did have a good point. Tifa layed there thinking to herself, should I really tell Cloud how I feel ... I should. Tifa got up out of the bed quitely, she was going to do this, she had to to this. Yuffie rolled over towards the door where Tifa was standing, she had a large smirk painted on her face. "I new it!" She said sitting up in her bed. " You better not chicken out. Cause if you do, I'll have too pound your feeling out of you in front of Cloud." Tifa laughed at Yuffie's attempt to give her support, she maybe a theif and loud and a pain, but when it came down to it Yuffie was a sweet girl. When she wanted to be. "Thanks Yuffie, now go to sleep. Your going to need that energy for tomorrow." She opend the door then stepped into the hallway, the bright light hurt her eyes. She pulled what courage she had left and started for Cloud's room. As she walked her footsteps echoed across the large hallway, with each step making her more and more nervous.  
  
Cloud stood alone in his hotel room, starring out the window at the starry night. Cloud took a deep breath and sighed, he wished Tifa was there with him looking at the night sky. Every time there was a starry night, Cloud would think back to when he was younger, just sitting on the well with Tifa. Just being there with her talking all night made him happy, being close to her, cuddling with her to keep her warm. Cloud missed it, he hated the fact that he couldn't get the right words out to tell her how he felt. "I've got to find a way to tell her." Cloud said letting out a large sigh. "But how?" He could take her back here once everything was over, then tell her what he's wanted to tell her since he was younger.   
  
A soft knock on the door, interrupted Cloud's thoughts. Cloud turned around towards the door, who would be up this late, Clouds right arm reached out for his sword.   
  
"Cloud?" a soft voice called out from behind the door, the door pushed opened slowly as the small figure appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Cloud?" the soft voice said again, as they steped into the dim light.   
  
"Who-" started Cloud, his eyes widened in surprise. "Tifa!" he exclaimed. "You startled me. What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
Tifa stood there for a moment collecting herself, there was no way she could back out now. She gave him a polite smile then began walking towards him, he smiled back still alittle surprised. "What's wrong?" He asked, she had that look playfulness in her eyes. "......" "I thought about what I was going to say, but , it's kinda embarrassing..." She said scraching her head as her cheeks flushed a cute shade off pink, a smile appeared on Cloud lips. She was so cute when she was embarrassed, she was like alittle girl meeting a boy for the first time.  
"Hey, Cloud!!! Why don't the two of us sneak out of here and spend some time together?" She said taking hold of his arm, Cloud looked down at her surprised. She wanted to go on a date ... Tifa had asked him to go on a date with her. "Come on, lets go." Tifa said walking behind him, then pushed him out the door. "Hey!?"   
  
She closed the door behind her before she walked into the hallway where Cloud was standing. "This I'll be fun." Tifa said giggling, she couldn't believe Cloud was going to do this. "We better becarful that we don't get caught or Barret I'll kill us both!" Cloud said with a smirk, they both laughed out loud but stopped themselves remembering where they were. "Let's go!" Tifa said taking hold of Cloud's hand, she pulled him down the hallway and then down the staires. Cloud followed behind her enjoying the moment, her playful attaude attracted him to her even more than before if that's possible. They stopped once they reached the bottom of the staires, she turned to him giggling. " I can't believe where doing this!" Cloud tilted his head down towards her face. "Well I think we deserve a brake don't you?" Tifa nodded her head in approval, his closeness was driving her crazy. She was too scared to talk, she couldn't talk. "Come on were almost out." Cloud said this time he lead her out towards the door, they walked out of the Ghost Hotel with large smiles implanted on both of there faces.   
  
"Tonight's enchantment night!" Said the teen staff member. "All the attractions are free." He smiled at Cloud and Tifa, then took afew steps forward. "How 'bout it you two? There's going to be an entertaning show in the Event square!" He said juestering the question towards Cloud and Tifa, Tifa's eyes lit up with excitement.  
"Come on, let's go." Tifa took hold of Cloud's hand and pulled him towards the event square.   
  
"Congratulations!!" Another staff member said throwing his hands into the air. "You two are our 100th couple today!! You two will be the leads in tonight's show!!!!" Cloud's mouth dropped open, he couldn't act, it would be way to hard. "Wha?" The staff manger just shook his head. "Oh, now, it's not hard. Just play it however you want to and the rest of the cast will cover up for you. Come this way." He said as he started to walk towards the stage, Cloud reached out to stop him but missed. "H, hey!" Tifa walked infront of Cloud and took hold of his arm this time, she leaned on her head on his sholder. "Sounds like fun. Come on Cloud, let's give it a try." She said pouting, a warm smile appeared back on his face. He just couldn't say no to her, with a pout like that no one would be able to say no to her.   
  
"Long, long ago ... An evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia ..." The Narrater said loudly over the speaker. "Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the evil dragon king, Valvados. What will become of her? Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred, appears!!" Cloud ran on to the stage along with a staff member dress up as a knight, he just starred at the audiance. There were so many people...  
  
"Oh ... you must be the legendary hero ... Alfred!" The knight said twerling around his head, he waited for Cloud to respond but he was to scared to talk. "Hey, it's your line." The knight said poaking Cloud, Cloud looked at him then pointed to himself. "Yeah, you." He said before turning back to the audiance. "Ahem! Oh .... you must be the legendary hero ... Alfred!" Cloud nodded his head because he couldn't speak. "I know in my soul. Please ... please save princess Rosa! Now ... please talk .. to the king...!!" The knight took afew steps back and stood beside the king who had just danced out on to the stage, Cloud approched the king still unsure of what was going on. "Oh ... legendary hero, Alfred. You have come to save my beloved Rosa ..." The king placed his hands on his chest to show that she was dear to him. "On the peak of a dangerous mountain .. dwells the evil dragon king, Valvados .... who's kindnapped princess Rosa .... but ... you can't beat the evil dragon king now! Talk to one who can help you ...." A wizard danced on to the stage and the knight danced up beside him, Cloud walked over to the wizard.   
  
"I am the great wizard, Vorman. Wht do you wish to know?" Cloud thought for a moment before responding, then asked the weakness of the Evil dragon king. "Ahh, the weakness of the evil dragon king. It must be ... yes it must be ... True love!" Cloud just cocked an eye brow, even though this was just a play the lines were pretty corny, but, like most plays the guy gets to kiss the girl. In this play the girl was Tifa, that ment he might get to kiss her .... there was no way Cloud was going to let a chance like this pass him by. "The power of love ... is the only weapon that can withstand the fangs of the evil dragon king..." The wizard said throwing his hands into the air again.  
  
"Oh what is going to happen next ... Oh ... legendary hero ... look!" The narrator said, just as a large dragon jumped on to the stage with Tifa in it's arm's. "Gaaaaaaaah!" The dragon said, before placing Tifa on to the floor. "I am the Evil dragon king ... Valvados! I have not harmed the princess ... I have been expecting ... you!" Tifa folded her hands together and pretented to plead out for help. "Please help me ... legendary hero!" She turned to look up at the dragon above her. "... like that?" The dragon just nodded his head then continued on with his lines. "Gaaaaaah! Here I come, legendary hero ... Alfred! I already know ... your name!" The wizard took hold of Cloud arm and leaned in close to his face as if telling him a secert.   
  
"And now ... legendary hero ...! Here is what will happen ... to your beloved .... A kiss! The power of True love!!"  
Cloud couldn't believe it ... he was really going to get to kiss her, even if it was only her hand. He would finaly get the chance to kiss Tifa, and maybe if the rest of the night goes on like this, then he might get a real kiss. Cloud walked over to where Tifa was sitting and helped her up on too her feet, then bent down and kissed her on the hand. "Cloud ... I mean, Alfred ..." The dragon started shaking voliently. "Arrggaahhh!! Curses .... the power of ... love!!" The king steped up and waved his arms in the air as the dragon ran off stage. "Oh ... look! Love has ... triumphed! Now let's all return ... and celebrate." Everyone cheered out "Yes let's ...!" As they all danced off the stage the Narrator finished off the story.  
  
"Oh, how profound the power of love ... and so the legendary hero Alfred and our story live on happily ever after." The curtan fell and the cheers from the audiance could be herd all through the Golden Saucer. " That's was so much fun!" Tifa said shaking hands with afew of the staff members from the play, she still couldn't believe Cloud had kissed her hand. "Hey, you two did a great job in the play." Tifa turned to see the man from before congratulating them, she returned the smile warmly before thanking him. "Thankyou for letting us be in the play." The man just laughed. "We have things like this all the time, but, you two are the first to have been demanded a oncore." He said still laughing, Tifa found herself laughing along with him. " Would you two mind if we took your picture? We always get a picture of the two who lead in the play." He said taking out a camra from his bag. "I don't mind." Tifa said turning towards Cloud. "Do you?" Cloud just shruged. "Not really. Where do you want us to stand?" Cloud asked looking around the small back stage, there wasnting to must places where they could stand. "Just stay right were you are." The man said backing up, fixing the focus. Cloud placed his arms around Tifa and rested his head on top of hers, she was alittle surprised at first but then locked her hands with his. "Now smile!" Tifa and Cloud both smile one of there perfect smiles and then the picture was taken.   
"I'll give you both a copy once it's developed." He said before walking off into the crowed of people who were still helping the poor guy traped in the dragon suit.   
This is my first Final Fantasy fic so don't flame me if you hate Tifa or something okay. I don't hate Aeris, I have nothing agenst her I just like Tifa more. Anyways so If I get enough good reviews then I'll keep going. 


	2. Tifa tries to tell Cloud how she feels a...

I don't own anything from final fantasy 7 or anything I shouldn't own so don't sue me. Here's chapter two guys I hope you enjoy it..  
  
Chapter 2  
The two Hero's walked past all the staff with huge smile's on there faces, this night was going alot better then they both planed. They walked side by side out onto the main floor, where they were greeted by tons of loud hoots and hollers. Tifa pollitely waved to them and took a bow, Cloud just scrached his head. He was never really the actor type, matter of fact this was making him quite unconfortable. Tifa nuged him on to take a bow, after all, he was the hero of the play, he should get the most prase. Cloud humbley bowed even though he didn't feel that he should, Tifa had put more effort into her part then he had.   
  
Afew men from the croud approched Tifa with large grins painted on there faces. "Hey sweety, why don't you lose the lozer and come with us!" Tifa turned her head in discussed, just who did they think they wore talking about Cloud that way. "I would never go ...." Cloud had cut her off by standing infront of her, one one would treat Tifa like that while he was around. " This lozer just happens to be her boyfriend!" Tifa looked at Cloud in shock, did he really just say that he was her boyfriend. The group of men took afew steps back, realising just how tall and tough Cloud looked. Tifa stood up beside Cloud and placed her hands on her hips. She looked up at him and could see the anger in his eyes, it reminded her of when they were younger. When they were children Cloud would try to talk to her but her friends would threaten him and pull her away from him. No matter how hard she tryed to get away, they would always over power her. Three on one just wasn't fair, theses men reminder her of thoes horrible memories.   
  
"Cloud ...don't let them bother you .." She said walking up to him and placed her hands on his sholder, she didn't want to live things like that over again. "No Tifa." Cloud looked over at her and there eyes locked. "I'm not going to let them treat you like a object. You deserve to be treated better then that!" Tifa's just starred at him, he had never said anything like that before infront of people. He was normaly very quite when it came to saying what he felt, it just surprised her so much. ".. oh ..cloud .." He turned back to the four men that were now slowly stepping away from them, they were the all talk type. Then again who wouldn't be scared of fighting Cloud.   
  
" Yeah, you better start running cause if I ever see your faces again I'll rearange them permintly!!" With that said the group of four flew out of the Event Square like there body was on fire. The now even larger croud of people were all cheering out Cloud's name, they were very impressed. Cloud took Tifa's hand and pulled her out of the croud and out of the Event Square.   
  
"Hmm, that was funny. Hey. Let's go on the gondola next." Cloud nodded his head and they both started walking towards the gondola. There hands were brushing lightly past one an other as they walked, to Cloud's surprise Tifa slowly took his hand in her's. She didn't understand why she did it or how all that mattered now was that she was holding his hand.   
  
"Two, please." Tifa asked holding out her hand for the ticktes, the staff member smiled sweetly and placed them into her hand.   
"Here you are, two tickets. Enjoy the sights of the golden sauacer." The two walked into the gondola and sat down across from each other, Tifa mind raced. Should I tell him ... does he even feel the same way. She starred out the window and watched the sight's. She just couldn't get the nerve to turn her head and look him in the eye.   
  
"Oh, how pretty!" Tifa whispered, she leaned a little closer to the window. "Look, Cloud" She pointed out the window at the chocobo's who were rasing on a glowing track. "Oh, Cloud!" She could feel his eyes on her as she spoke, but for some reason it was conforting.   
  
"It's really pretty isn't it?" She turned away from the window and looked down at her feet. Cloud nodded in agreement, it was diffrent from all the blood and horrible things he's been seeing alot of lately.   
"Ok, I'm going to just go ahead and say it ..." Cloud looked at her puzzled. "... What?" Tifa looked up from her feet and into Cloud's wonderful blue mako eyes. "Aeris would be able to just come out and say it, probably." A look of hurt washed over her ruby eyes, Aeris would just say it ... so why couldn't she. "Cloud" He nodded his head urging her to go on. "Sometime's being old friends is hard! I mean timing is everything." Cloud leaned forward and nodded again. "Yeah!" "Cloud ..." She blushed slightly, then covered her face with her hands. "I ......." ".................., ............" Cloud looked at her confused, why had she stopped. Just as he was about to ask why she didn't finish he realised the gondola had stopped.  
  
"Cloud, I really had fun tonight." Cloud smiled, pleased that she enjoyed herself. "By the way, what did you want to say a minute ago ...?" Tifa shook her head. "N, nothing. Nothing!!" Cloud looked at her unpleased, then just shruged. "Oh, look at the time. We should be getting back." Tifa walked past him and towards the exit, Cloud didn't care what time it was. He was going to find out what she tryed to say, even if it takes him all night.   
  
Cloud ran after he and caught up with her just outside the main hall, she was starring at something. "That's .... Cait Sith. He seems strange." Cloud stood just infront of her so he could get a better look at him. "Cloud!! Is that the .." Tifa pointed at the shinny stone Cait Sith was holding in his hand. "Keystone? Hey! Cait Sith!" He turned and noticed Cloud standing with Tifa and pointing at him, he had been caught. He dashed off into the battle arena, Cloud took Tifa's hand and pulled her along with him as they chased after him. They finaly caught him at the outside off the Chocobo rases, but before they reached them Cait Saith threw the keystone up to Tseng. Who was waiting for him in a helicopter. "Here! The keystone!" Tseng nodded his head in approvle. "Well done." Then the helicopter flew off with the keystone.   
  
"Don't mess with us!" Tifa said putting her hands on her hips. "So you're from Shinra. Who are you?' Cloud asked, he wasn't impressed. "Hey!" Cait Sith put his hands up infront of his face in a protective manner. "W, wait a second. I won't run or hide. Yes, I was a spy. I was hired by Shinra." Tifa looked at there so called friend with anger. "...I trusted you. I can't believe you!" He moved his hands down slightly so he could see there faces, he did feel sorry. "I couldn't help it. How about if we continue like nothing ever happened?" Cloud shook his head in anger. "No way, cat! You gotta alot of guts actin like a friend but being a spy!" Cait Sith hands dropped down by his sides. He looked alittle anoyyed.   
  
"Then what are you goin' to do? Kill me? You'd just be wastin' your time if you tried. This body's just a toy anyway. My real body's at Shinra headquarters in Midgar. I'm controllin' this toy cat from there."Tifa rased her fists in a fighting position. "So your from Shinra. Who? Who are you? Tell me!" She hissed, she hated the Shinra more than anything in the world. Cait Sith stepped back placing his hands front of his face again. "Whoa, I can't tell you my name." Cloud eyed him, this was getting no where fast. "We're not gettin' anywhere." Tifa nodded at Cloud, even if they killed him, his real body was still at Shinra headquarters.   
  
"See? I told you! Talking won't do any good, so can't we just continue our journey?" He began to walk past Cloud but was stopped by Cloud's powerful arm. "You think I'm jokin'!?" Cait Sith stood beside him eye level. "... Alright, yes, I am a Shinra employee. But, we're not entirely enemies. ... Something bothers me. I think it's your way of life. You don't get paid. You don't get praised. Yet, you still risk your lives and continue on your journey. Seeing that makes me .... It just makes me think about my life. I don't think I'd feel too good if things ended the way they are now." Tifa just rolled her eyes, theses we're all lies. Everything out of his mouth would be lie's, nothing close to the truth. " So you want us to feel sorry for you?" Cloud's eyes narrowed. "He'll never tell the truth. Once a spy, always a spy. We can't go on with someone like that. C'mon, get real!!" Cait Sith removed his arm from Cloud's grip. "Just as I thought. Talking won't make any bit of difference. But, I prepared something in case this happened. Why don't you listen to this?" He looked up at Tifa who was watching his every move, he was sure this would get them to listen. He pulled out a small raido, just as a tiny familiar voice came over it.   
  
" Papa! Tifa!" Tifa's mouth dropped open, she was shocked. How could he or she do something like this. "That's Marlene voice!" Cath Sith nodded. "Hey it's Tifa! Hey Tifa I'm in ..." Cath Sith cut her off as he turned off the radio, Tifa reached out for the radio but Cath Sith then put it into a pouch in his stuff body. "So you have to do as I say." Tifa could control her anger, poor Marlene. She was just a child ... a very sweet child. Tifa felt like a big sister to Marlene, she had always looked after her when she was younger.   
"Your horrible!!" Tifa yelled, Cloud had to use all his will power to keep himself from attacking Cath Sith. "You're the lowest ..." Cath Sith shook his head. "I didn't want to do this... using dirty tricks and taking hostages... But this is how it is ... no compromises. So why don't we just continue on as we did?" With that said he started up the stares towards the different doors but stopped, he turned around facing Cloud.   
  
"Tomorrow is the temple of the Ancients, right? I know where it is so I'll tell you later. Of course, we'll get there after Shinra, but you'll have to deal with that." Cloud and Tifa both as if on cue looked down at there feet in thought, Cath Sith turned and hopped off.   
"...Well, we're stuck... we'll have to do as he says." A small tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. " Marlene .... I hope she all right." Cloud walked over to her and placed his hand on the side of her face and used his thumb to removed the new tears in her eyes. He tilted his head down so that he could see her eyes, a smile crossed his lips. "Don't worry, I'll get Marlene back after we deal with Sephiroth." Tifa looked up at him with child like eyes. "Promise?" Cloud nodded his head and then placed his hand on her sholder.   
"Promise!" A smile appeared on her face, she then laughed softly.   
"That's two promise's you owe me Cloud Strife!" They both laughed at her comment, both just enjoying the moment.   
  
"Hey, why don't we go into the Chocobo Rases. I'm sure they have some nice souveniers." Tifa nodded her head in agreement, even though it was late, hanging out with Cloud long just made things better. "Sure!" Cloud slowly took her hand in his and they walked up and into the Chocobo Rases area. They walked up and checked out the stats for each raser, Tifa turned and smiled at Cloud. "I've made up my mind on who I'm going to pick. What about you?" A smirk appeared on his face, Tifa felt her legs go like jelly. She loved it when he did that, he just looked so hot and sexy. "Yeah, I have a good feeling about it." The staff member's that was behide the counter took both of there bets, and told the raser they could start there race.   
  
Tifa and Cloud both cheered on there raser's but, what Tifa didn't know was he had bet on the worst chocobo. He wanted Tifa to win that way, she would cheer up. He didn't want Cath Sith to rune the hole night.   
  
"I won!! I told you my chocobo would win!" Tifa cheered, a smirk crossed her lips. " You lost." She laughed, Cloud just laughed along with her. " Don't worry, next time I'll win!" Cloud said, the staff woman handed her a prize. "Since it enchantment night all the prizes are stuff animals." Tifa recieved a stuffed Chocobo. "It's so cute." Tifa said hugging it, she would always keep this toy as a reminder of this special night. " Don't you think it cute?" Cloud scrached the back of his head. "..Yeah .. I guess." Cloud glanced around the room and noticed everyone in here had been staring at them. He figured they were just surprised that someone had won for once, so her just shruged it off.   
  
"What do you want to do now?" Tifa thought for a moment, where did she want to go next? "Hmmm..." Cloud looked at the the doors that layed infront of them, his eyes stoppped short of the battle arena. Tifa had been watching him, she followed his eyes and then got an idea. "Why don't we go to the Battle Arena." That way she could sort out just what she was going to say, while he had fun in the battle arena. "Are you sure. What are you going to do?" He asked, he didn't want her to be alone. "I'm sure, I can watch you fight and also .." She said laughing. "Help you inprove when you mess up!" Cloud's smirk got larger, he didn't need to inprove. " I won't mess up. There's prizes too, so if I win I'll give it to you, and then, that will be proof that I don't need inprovement!" Cloud said playful nugging her, she laughed alittle more, then they walked up to the Battle Arena.   
  
"Hello, who would you like to enter?" The staff member asked polietly, Cloud singed his name and then turned to talk to Tifa. "You wait and see, I'll win." Tifa gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's for good luck!!" She said blushing, his cheeks we're glowing the same pink. He gave her a quick thumb's up then ran up into the arena. "I hope he win's." Tifa said leaning on the wall, she could watch his fight from the tv they had above the counter. The staff member nodded in agreement. "Is that your boyfriend?" Tifa looked at her alittle confused, she didn't know the answer. He said he was before but ... that was just to keep those horrible men from treating her like an object. "Um ... you know I don't know?" The lady looked at her puzzled. "You don't know???" Tifa nodded. "You two look like a couple. A cute one at that." She said giggling, it was true they looked like the perfect couple.   
  
"Well he's doing pretty good so far!" Tifa's eyes were locked on the small tv above her head, but her mind was racing. She just couldn't believe she chickened out, she told herself over and over again that she would tell me tonight. Why didn't I tell him when I had the chance, I almost told him... why? Why didn't my voice work? I know I'll tell him tonight when we go back to our rooms ... yeah! That's when I'll tell him. Her thought's were interupted by someone calling out her name. She turned to see who rudly broke her concentration, it was Yuffie. She waved and jogged up to Tifa, she seemed upset about something.   
  
"Yuffie, what's wrong?" Tifa asked, she looked down at Yuffie with concern in her eyes. Yuffie stopped infront of Tifa and caught her breath. " Cath Sith stole the Keystone!!!!" Tifa nodded her head sadly. "Yes, I know. Me and Cloud tried to stop him, but we we're to late." She looked up at Tifa confused. What did she mean, did he leave with the Keystone. " Why didn't you two go after him!!" Tifa shook her head. "It's too late, he gave the Keystone to Tseng." Yuffie nearly fell over on to the floor. "WHAT!!!" She couldn't believe it Shinra had the Keystone. "Me and Cloud tryed to make him talk, but he just wouldn't .." Yuffie just starred at her. "Why didn't you just kill him!?" Tifa shook her head again, even if they could have, she wouldn't of wanted to. "..No.. it wouldn't have made a difference if we did. Cath Sith's body is just a toy, his real body is at Shinra Headquarters. There's another reason too ...he has... he has Marlene!" Yuffie had never talked to Marlene or seen her but, she new she was Barrets daughter. "You serious??" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Yeah, Cloud said that once Sephiroth is gone he'll go rescue Marlene. He promised!" Yuffie nodded, Cloud wouldn't have made another promise to Tifa if he hadn't ment to keep it.  
  
"Hey that means ..... Cath Sith runed your date didn't he??" Yuffie fell down to the floor, that really pissed her off. She always felt that Tifa and Cloud should be together, nothing against Aeris, it was just they were only really friends. Cloud and Tifa had been friends since they were kids, and it was obvious that they both were into each other. "I'm gonna go beat the hell out of him!!!" Tifa neeled down beside Yuffie, she didn't want Cath Sith to be beat up just because he runed there date. "Don't worry about it Yuffie. We're still having fun!" Tifa smiled, in an attempt to show she was happy.  
"Oh yeah, did you tell Cloud how you feel...??" Tifa felt her face go red, she didn't want to talk about this here. "No, I havn't yet. Yuffie please go back to your room. I really don't want to talk about that right now. Okay?!" A large smile appeared on her face, she stood up and laughed. "You better do it soon. Remember what I said before if you don't.!" Tifa nodded and watched her run off and out the door.   
  
Tifa felt someone place there hand on her sholder, she turned around to face a very proud Cloud. "Hey!" She smiled at him and noticed a blue ribbion in his hand, he held it out for her to take it. "For me? Oh Cloud, you shouldn't have." She picked up the ribbion from his left hand and took a better look at it, it wasn't a normal ribbion. It was one that you use for an accessorie. "This one's special. When you put this on it protect's you from all status elements. Pretty useful huh?" Tifa nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you Cloud, I'll put it in the end of my hair, but, so I don't lose it I'll rap it really tight so there's nothing sticking out at the tips. It will look just like a hair elastic, a really pretty one."   
  
" So what do you want to do now!?" Cloud asked, he looked down at Tifa who was leaning on his sholder. "Hmmm ...?" She looked up at him dreamly, tonight was almost perfect. "Are you tired?" Cloud asked, tilting his head so he could get a better view of her face.   
" Not really ... what about you?" Cloud shook his head, he just couldn't forget about what she was trying to tell him before.   
"Why don't we go back to the hotel and get something to eat?" Tifa nodded, she was getting hungry. "Yeah, sound's good to me." Cloud took her hand in his and they walked back to the hotel, both pretty silent just enjoy the moment again.   
  
"They walked into the hotel and were greeted by Mr. Hangman, he bowed politely. "Hello ...ahhh... what would you like...ahhh!?" Tifa and Cloud nodded at each other then approched the counter.  
Finished this chapter ... my hands hurt ... I hoped you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon sometime next week. Anyways write in and tell me if you like it!!! 


	3. Writer's block! Suggestions will help!

I don't own anything so don't sue!!!  
  
Hey, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I have major writers block. If you have any suggestions, please send them to me. Sorry again for not updating.   
  
If any suggestions help me with my writers block then this will be continued. 


	4. Promise me

I don't own any squaresoft stuff, or any thing really. So don't sue or anything like that cause I'm broke anyways.  
  
Tifa walked down the hallway slightly ahead of Cloud, she sighed to herself. To night had been almost perfect, she still hadn't told Cloud her feeling. Even after the perfect dinner, it was so romantic. Candles and soft music. She had been spechless.   
  
"Did you have fun tonight?" Cloud asked, walking up and placing his hand on her sholder. His touch sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Yep! The rides and dinner was perfect. Thank you so much Cloud, this wouldn't have been as fun by myself." Tifa giggled. A smile tugged at Cloud's lips, getting a smile from her was the best feeling in the world. They continued to walk down the hallway, searching for her bedroom. Cloud didn't want this night to end, being around Tifa made him feel like he was home. No one made him feel that way, no one.   
  
"Tifa Lockheart by herself at the Golden Saucer. I don't think so. You would be mauled by guys, that's why I'm here." Cloud said, his hands on his hips in a superman pose. Tifa giggled again, this Cloud was her Cloud. The Cloud know one was aloud to see but her.   
  
  
  
"Cloud Strif is my superman. Protecting me from perverted men." Tifa said now laughing, in reality it was ture. He was her superman, always will be. "hmmm.. Cloud." Tifa said looking up and meeting his eyes. " You know..you.. mean so much..." Tifa's face went red, she lowered her head in embaressment. "..to me." Tifa said just above a whisper. To say Cloud was shocked was a understatement.  
  
"Tifa..." Cloud's face went beat red, she looked up at Cloud her cheeks still flushed as well. "Is that what you were trying to tell me before?" Cloud asked, Tifa nodded. Well it had some truth to it, she did want to tell him that and more.   
  
"Cloud if anything ever happened to you..." Cloud cut her off.  
  
"Nothing is ever going to happen to me. It's you that I worry about." Tifa looked at him confused. Maybe he did feel the same way, just maybe.  
  
"What do you mean Cloud?" Cloud's hand touched the side of her face softly. Her skin was as soft as slik.  
  
"I made that promise to you because I wanted to protect you. I worry all the time that something might happen to you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." Cloud's words were shocking to Tifa, she could hardly believe it. Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud cuddling into a hug. There was one word to describle it, perfect.   
  
"Cloud I need you to promise me something again." Cloud nodded. Feeling Tifa in his arms was unexplainable, nothing compared to this except kissing her. "Promise me that you'll never leave me alone." Cloud thought for a moment, then nodded again. It was strange promise coming from Tifa but then again little things like that made her happy. She like the smiple things, she was a material girl. Tifa rubbed her ruby eyes, she was getting sleeply. She was proud of herself, she manged to tell Cloud some of the things she wanted to say. Even if it was a little it made a difference, Cloud was hugging her. A sign of effection, he really did care for her. Maybe even more then a friend.  
  
"Tifa. Your tired you should go to sleep." Tifa didn't want to move but her body wanted sleep.   
  
  
  
"Yeah your right." Tifa quickly kissed Cloud on the cheek.  
  
"Sweet dreams Cloud." She approched her door and began to open it.  
  
"What was the kiss for, I know it wasn't for luck this time." Cloud said smiling, watching her from the hallway.  
  
  
  
"That one was special. It for just being you." Tifa said giggling. She closed the door behing her leaving a very shocked Cloud, in the hallway.  
  
There finished. Sorry it's not very long, I was in a hurry to get it finished. I had the idea in my head and couldn't figure out how to get it out. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and said something postive. For people who don't like it just don't read it. it's not like someones making you read this story. 


End file.
